


Proxy

by fleshlycherry



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Sasuke isn't very nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleshlycherry/pseuds/fleshlycherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke will take what he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proxy

“Tell me,” he whispers in her ear as he pushes into her. Her breath hitches as he slowly pulls away and then slides back in once more. “Tell me what it was like.”

Lying on her back, his slender, pale body cradled between her thighs as he fucks her, she closes her eyes and imagines something completely alien. That the man with her, loves her. That he is thinking of her, not of what she has had, as he moves above her. It is a fair price to pay to have this man whom she has loved for so long, just for once pretend to care for her.

“It was messy...clumsy.” His thrusts increase in intensity, in force.

“We didn't know--” He loses his rhythm.

“We'd never--” His body pounds erratically against her.

“He was--” His hand clenches into her hair as he comes. A wordless moan tears itself from him. If she pretends hard enough, it sounds vaguely like her name. His chest expands and contracts as he breathes heavily and she tries to make her own breaths shallower to accommodate the weight of his body atop hers.

He sighs. A lost sound. “So it was perfect.”


End file.
